Enseñarte a quererme
by Akiko Fujishima
Summary: Fuji Syusuke se ha fijado en Tezuka Kunimitsu. El quiere que su relación de amigos llegue más allá. Por lo que hará cualquier cosa..[Strongestpair] Capitulo tres..! y final..n.n
1. Chapter 1 Primer año

"Enseñarte a quererme"

Dedicado a mi querida Chibiske (es una amiga..)

Strongest-pair ...adoro el Fujixtezu o el TezuxFuji (sobre todo a Fuji..es tan kawaii -)

* * *

Primer año:

Tezuka Kinumitsu… A pesar de ser de primer año, había vencido a varios sempais. Era serio y muy dedicado. Mientras lo observaba, se fijaba en su expresion fría y en lo que poco se conocían. No comprendía lo que le llamaba la atención, ni porque se sentía atraído hacia él, pero era así…

Se sentía muy extraño..ellos eran dos hombres, por lo que no estaba bien, no se vería bien. Mientras pensaba en todo esto Fuji Syusuke observaba a Tezuka, mientras recogía pelotas.

¿qué diría la gente? Se puso a meditar y se dió cuenta de algo importante: le importaba una mierda lo que pensara la gente, su actual capitan interrumpio sus pensamientos (no me acuerdo como se llama ')

-Terminó la práctica, niños de primero, recojan las cosas.

Terminó de recoger su parte y se fue a cambiar. Caminó a su casa, pensando en como lograr llamar la atención de Tezuka.

Delante de él, había dos chicas. Hablaban bastante fuerte, por lo que escuchaba cada palabra. Hablaban sobre un tal Satoshi, de lo kawaii que era y etc..Pero, cuando escuchó "conquista", les prestó más atención.

-Ay…no sé que hacer..- dijouna con cara de preocupada - él me gusta mucho, pero no se da cuenta de que existo..

- Hum…puedes hacerle un almuerzo o algo así..-respondío la otra

Fuji salió corriendo a su casa. Tenía mucha prisa, pero se veía feliz (más de lo usual). Tenía una gran idea, haría que Tezuka se fijase en él, su plan era simplemente perfecto.

* * *

Tezuka se levantó temprano, como siempre. Desayuno y saludo a sus padres (y al abuelo..xD), como todos los días. La verdad, sus días eran bastante parecidos, pero a él le gustaba así. 

Pero, ese día era diferente...Sentía que algo no iba como todos los días.

Pero..¿qué podía ser? La práctica era igual, sus compañeros...todo igual..¿entonces?

-"Ya tranquilízate, no sucede nada anormal"- se dijo mientras caminaba a su salón. Adento, algunos chicos rodeaban su puesto.

-Mira Tezuka..alguien dejó esto en tu mesa...-se acercó y vio un regalo. Lo abrió y encontró un trapo de lana lleno de agujeros y medio deforme.

-¿Q-q-que es esto...?-Del trapo calló un sobre.

_"Tezuka:_

_Te espero antes del almuerzo. En las canchas de tenis._

_ 3 "_

-Huh...Tezuka..parece que tienes una admiradora..

-¿Admiradora..?-tragó con dificultad.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Fuji elaboró su plan, se demoró bastante, pero..al fin estaba listo! Era perfecto... 

-"Primero..le dejé el chaleco que le tejí, aunqueno me quedómuy bien, pero eso noimporta. Segundo...lo saludé cada vez que lo ví. Tercero...puse una cuerda en el pasillo para que Tezuka se callera por "accidente"..(luego puse su brazo sobre mis hombros y lo llevé a la enfermería..jeje)..Y ahora..Cuarto..el momento en el que le digo todo lo que siento y le entrego el almuerzo que le hize con cariño..Y luego, me abrazará..ojal.a lo haga..

Mientras Fuji soñaba en las canchas un poco más lejos venía Tezuka. Cojeaba un poco, se había caído en el pasillo..

-"Por suerte Fuji estaba ahí y me ayudo.."

Cuando llegó a las canchas se sorprendió, no había nadie más que Fuji..

-Ne, hola Tezuka..¿qué haces aquí?

- Espero a alguien..

-Que casualidad...yo también- sus ojos brillaron -¿a quién esperas?..

-A una admiradora secreta..o algo así..

-¿Encerio?.. yo se quien es tu admiradora

-¿Si¿Quien es?

-Yo..

Tezuka no se lo creía..era _imposible._No podía ser él...justo él

-Tezuka..yo se que no me crees pero -sacó de su mochila el almuerzo y se lo mostró a Tezuca-esto es para ti..además hay algo importante que te quiero decir..-lo miró fijo

Se congeló..no quería oír esas palabras jamás..no quería escucharlas..sobretodo si venían de él..nunca

-No! No! Cállate! (cualquiera que haya visto peliculas románticas sabe lo que quiere decir Fuji..xD) -se tapó los oidos, no quería oirlo...no quería

-No lo dijas...-termino con un susurro

Fuji sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Pero quería seguir con su juego, no había observado a Tezuka toda la semana para fallar ahora, además tenía una buena idea.

-¿Qué no quieres que diga Tezuka..?-sus ojos (abiertos) brillaron divertidos, se acercó un poco..Tezuca (muy nervioso) trataba de articular palabras. De su boca salín gruñidos incoherentes que divertían al tensai. Syusuke se acercó más para escuchar a su "primer amor"- Tezuca..no entiendo lo que dices...-pusouna cara de "inocencia" que hizo temblar al mayor.

- No quiero que digas...ya sabes eso

-Yqué es "eso"..?...Acaso es...-su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-NO LO DIGAS..!-gritó frenético respirando con dificultad. Si quería decirle lo que el creía..lo iba a dejar traumado de por vida.

-Ne...puedo deletrearlo entonces?

-NO!

Fuji observo a Tezuka.. Ya era suficiente...Cerró los ojos y suspiró..

-Ya..entonces me voy..

Kunimitsu había quedado sorprendido..pero había ganado..Fuji no lo había dicho se había sal-...Detubo sus felices pensamientos al sentir uno pequeños brazos rodearlo. Fuji estaba delante de él.

- Se me había olvidado -sacó el almuerzo de quien sabe donde y se lo dió- Ahora me voy, adíos Tezuka-chan- Se acercó y le besó la mejilla (que más esperaban..? estan en primaria xD. Se alejó rápidamente y desaparaecío. Tezuca se acaricío suavemente la cara justo donde ese psicópata lo había besado. Empezó a temblar y calló al suelo (de rodillas).

Se quedó ahó como media hora. Hasta que su estómago le recordo que era hora de almorzar. Ya en el comedor, se fijó en el regalo de Fuji. -"Bueno, almenos puedo probarlo..."

Se sentó y abrió la bolsa. Adentro habían fideos, ensalada y una bebida en lata. En el fondo habían chocolates, de sus favoritos con algo pegado, era una carta."Ese chico tiene unamanía por escribir cartas"- se dijo molesto. La miró con desprecio.Pero, igualla abrió por cortesía, aunque no quisiera leerla.

_"Para: Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_De: Fuji Syusuke_

_Tezuka-chan: yo quería decirteesto antes..me gustas mucho Kuni-chan..! 3 (si..tenía un corazón al lado de "me gustas")"_

-Tezuka..que te sudçcede?-preguntó Oishi alarmado al ver a su compañero con la cara en blanco.

Y mientras Syuchirou (asi se escribe?) zarandeaba al futuro capitán de Seigaku tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, nadie reparó en un chicoque posabasus ojos azules en su querido"Kuni-chan" (Kuni de Kunimitsu..xD)

* * *

Ya... por fin termine este capítulo..! (son como tres)

Es mi primer Fic..asi que dejen reviews con comentarios o criticas constructivas..xD

Misuzu-chan


	2. Chapter 2 Segundo año

Segundo año

Gracias a todos los reviews que me dejaron -

Gracias Marriott-chan, Umi Minamino por supuesto a Minami Yasuhiki y también a Sara Kreuz, Sumiko, Nakurita, Denevan y akirachinty (parece que no falta nadie ..n/n)...gracias por apoyarme

* * *

Fuji exhaló un suspiro. Cada vez que lo veía recordaba la confesión que le había hecho a Tezuka..hace como un año ya. A veces al recordarlo reia, otras veces le dolía. Su "Kuni-chan" no había reaccionado muy bien aquella vez. Incluso después de eso guardaba su distancia, aunque poco a poco lo había "perdonado" a su manera, o eso quería creer. 

Ahora, además eran compañeros de curso. No se acercaron tanto como el esperaba, pero al menos hablaban, ya eran amigos al menos. Miró por la ventanilla del autobus. Se encontraban en un paseo escolar. Eiji, su mejor amigo desde el comienzo del año, se apoyaba en el hombro del castaño, babeándolo entero. Pero Syusuke no se percató. Estaba enfadado con la profesora. Ya que no lo puso junto a Tezuka, apesar de que se lo había pedido amablemente (encerio x3).

La profesora no le había hecho caso, a pesar de que lededicó su cara más angelical y adorable.Y lo que más le molestaba, era que Tezuka se veía feliz de estar sentado al lado de Oishi, bueno de todas formas eran muy amigos..o había algo más? Movió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, pero aún así, le volvía a aparecer la imagen de ambos tomando un helado, ambos de la mano, ambos...! Se sorprendio de sus propios pensamientos.

-Ya niños..-anunció la profesora- llegamos, bajense pronto..! -miró a Syusuke con curiosidad- Fuji, estás rojo te sientes mal..?

-Hum..-sintió que todos lo miraban- sólo tengo..hem..algo de calor -sonrió nervioso y se bajó rápido del autobus, tratando de olvidar sus _pensamientos inadecuados_..más comunmente llamados "celos"

* * *

Después del paseo, volvierontodos agotados. Habían disfrutado la excursión a la Reserva Nacional. Al rato, Eiji se volvió a quedar dormido en el hombro de Fuji. Mientras, Oishi y Tezuka conversaban de cualquier cosa. 

-Tezuka, miles de chicas se mueren por ti en la escuela..a pesar de eso no sales con nadie..

-Hum...-fue la gran respuesta

-¿Qué clase de chicas te gusta?

-hum..por qué lo preguntas..Oishi?

-Solo por saber...- se quedaron un rato en silencio..hasta que Tezuka por fin respondio:

-Me gutan la chicas tranquilas y sinceras...

-Y de físico?

-No lo concidero importante...-dijo cortante, mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

Y siguieron hablando de más cosas, pero fue poco interesante, ya que parecía mas un monólogo que una conversación.(pobre Oishi).

Mientras, nadie sospechaba de su plan. Este sí era perfecto. Haría que Tezuka se fijase en el si o si. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, nadie lo sospechaba, Al fin del día, salió corriendoasuhogar con su nuevo plan. Fuji Syusuke corría con prisa pero feliz...y nadie sabía por que..

* * *

Al día siguiente (sábado) Fuji se miraba al espejo. Se inspeccionaba municiosamente. 

-Ya sé como son las chicas que le gustan a Tezuka, ahora solo tengo que ser una de ellas. Talvez sea por eso. No le gustoporque no soy una chica...-le dijo a su reflejo- no estoy tan mal, solo me falta la ropa..

Fue corriendo a la habitación de su hermana. Revisó todo y sacó las prendas más pequeñas. Volvió a su habitación..y se sintío extraño..como si dos pequeñas fuerzas debatieran en su interior..(como un angelito y el diablito)

Ángel: No no no lo hagas!

Diablito: Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo...además ¿no que para ti Tezuka es lo más importante? Tú dices que harías todo por amor..

Sonrió, al encontrar al segundo más covincente y agarró la ropa de su hermana...

5 minutos después estaba listo, no se veía tan mal. Aunque le molestaba tener que estar usando una falda..¿Acaso su hermana no usaba pantalones? Suspiró. Aún habían cosas que arreglar. Agarró un par de colets y se puso uno a cada lado, haciendose un par de coletas (no al estilo tomoka..! son bajas!). Viendose adorable..(solo traten de imaginarselo como yo...n/n)

Salió bastante animado de su casa. Mientras, muy creca de allí. Yuuta volvía a su hogar. Había estado todo el día entrenando y se sentía cansado, no había logrado nada. Lo había pasado bastante mal. No quería ver a nadie y a cada persona le dirijía una cara de: _dime algo y te asesino..._

-Hola Yuuta ..!-dijo animadamente una voz conocida. Se dió vuelta y vió a una chica ligeramnete familiar. Lo estaba saludando con la mano ypor alguna razón creía ya haberla visto.

-Hum..-miró hacia otro lado inquieto y molesto- lo siento..pero no te conosco..

-Si..ya lo sé..-le sonrió y se fue en dirección contraria.

-Qué le pasa a esa ..?- dijo despúes de que se había alejado. Curiosamente, sentía como si ya hubiera visto esa sonrisa antes... de pronto, se prendió un foquito sobre su cabeza (como los que aparecen en Tv cuando se tiene una gran idea..xD) y no podíacree lo que había descubierto (bueno, tal vez un poco..)- Esa..esa chica..era...era.Aniki..?- buscó por todas partes, pero su hermano/a había desaparecido.

Un poco más lejos, Tezuka estaba confundido. Una chica que jamás había visto, estaba en el comedor de su casa charlando con su madre. Recién le habían dejado pasar y él se encontraba confundido, esa chica le parecía tan familiar.

- Asi que vienes a pedirle a Kunimitsu que salga contigo, verdad? Eres muy adorable querida, además de educada -dijo su madre con una sonrisa digna de Syusuke Fuji- Que dices hijo, saldrás con ella?

Observó a la chica unos instantes. No sabía si debía aceptar. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero nunca la había visto, por lo que no habría problema en salir con ella, verdad?

-Si, saldré con ella..- se despidió respetuosamente de su madre, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta- Nos vamos..?- le dijo a su cita.

-Si vamos...-sonriente se acercó a Tezuka y lo tomó por el brazo.

* * *

Hasta el momento toda había marchado bien, habían comprado algunas cosas y ahora paseaban por el centro comercial. Fuji soñaba con las cosas que podían hacer juntos, como tomar un helado, cantar en un karaoke, ir al parque de diversiones y entrar al tunel del amor..y miles de otras. Mientras soñaba, no se dió cuenta de que Tezuka estaba inquieto. Cada vez que veía a su compañera se acoradaba de Syusuke. Eran muy parecidos, en la sonrisa, la voz, la altura y...en todo. Cada segundo que pasaban juntos, más se convencía de que era Fuji, no podía equivocarse. 

-Dime la verdad...-soltó Tezuka

-.Ne..que verdad..

-Deja de finjir..se que eres tú Fuji...

-Fuji..quien es..?- le mostro una cara inocente, pero Tezuka estaba harto, jamás hubiera creido que llegaría a hacer una cosa así...además seguir con su juego, de una forma tan sínica, ya no lo soportaba ! No dejaría las cosas así..

- Di ahora mismo la verdad o demostraré aquí que estas mintiendo..!-dijo elevando la voz considerablemente. Algunas personas voltearon la cabeza. Pero Fuji continuó apasible, apesar de la amenaza.

-Ne..y como lo comprobarás? -lo miró con un brillo divertido en los ojos- quitarme la blusa o tal vez gritarás?

Tezuka se heló. No había pensado en como lo demostraría, ademas si intentaba de sacarle la blusa (lo cual jamás haría) podía esquivarlo facilmentey él quedar como pervertido. Podía gritarlo..pero y si nadie le creía?

-Hoi hoi!..Tezuka..que sorpresa encontrarte aqui...-Eiji lo saludó alegremente. Tezuka, se percata inmediatamente de que necesitaba a Eiji para desenmascarar el engaño de Fuji, si eran dos, era más probable que les creyeran.

-Tezuka..estás en una cita...? oye -dijo acercándose a Fuji- como te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Syu...digo..S..Sakura..

- Hoi, yo me llamo Eiji Kikumaru..dime solo Eiji... -volteo la mirada cuando pasaban junto a la Gelatería- Nya..compremos helados..!- sonriente, los tomó por el brazo y se los llevó a la fuerza dentro.

-Nya..Sakura..adivina que sabor voy a escojer..

-Ne..talvez sea un helado de cono doble con sabor vainilla y piña, cubierto con salsa de chocolate y en la punta una cereza..

-Hoi...¿Cómolo adivinaste? Fuji es el único al que obligo a venir conmigo..

-Intuición femenina... -le dirigió una adorable sonrisa.

-"Intuición femenina...si claro" -se dijo el de anteojos

-Aniki..! -un chico de cabello castaño y cansado se acercó a ellos- Aquí estas, te busqué por todas partes.. -se detubo a recuperar el aliento.

- Yuuta..?- Fuji alarmado, se levantó sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí ?

- Hum... -enrojeció al darse cuenta de que su Aniki estaba acompañado- puedo hablar a solas contigo..? -sin esperar respuesta, lo cojió del brazo y se fueron un poco más lejos.

Mientras, Kikumaru y Tezuka, quien no había soltado palabra desde que Eiji había llegado, miraban sorprendido y , en el caso del pelirrojo, confundido al hermanito de Fuji. En ese momento, Tezuka vió su oportunidad, era evidente que "Sakura" en realidad era Fuji y se lo haría ver a Eiji en ese preciso instante.

- Eij..

-Tezuka -lo interrumpió- es extraño. esa chica es muy parecida a Fuji..-dijo serio

Y con los hermano Fuji..

-Aniki, se puede saber que haces vestido así? Te volviste lo..-su hermano le puso un dedo sobre los labios, haciéndolo callar.

-Ne..Yuuta..es algo complicado de explicar. Por favor, no me descubras -dijo con suavidad. Se miraron unos instantes y Syusuke se alejó, dejando a su hermano solo. Yuuta muchas veces había tratado de alejarse de su hermano mayor, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no devía interferir en sus planes esta vez.

De vuelta con Eiji y Tezuka:

Tezuka estaba perplejo. De verdad, jamás hubiera creído que Eiji, se percatara por si mismo, de que Fuji los estaba engañando. Lo había subestimado y se sentía algo culpable por no creerlo capáz de notarlo.

-Tú también te diste cuenta..?-pregunto con la cara fría de siempre

-Si - miró a Tezuka con un brillo confundido en sus ojos- esto es tan extraño Tezuka

-Que les parece extraño? -Fuji había vuelto, sin Yuuta.

-Bueno, Sakura, resulta que es muy extraño que tú y Fuji sean tan parecidos..-replicó Eiji. Tezuka observó el efecto que las palabras habían tenido sobre él. Ahora, si había logrado ganar-Cómo es que conoces al hermano de Fuji si tú no eres Fuji?

-Si es cierto, nos parecemos mucho verdad ? -les dirigió una sonrisa inocente- Es que Syusuke es mi primo.. (mentira..x3)

Se quedaron en silencio. Tezuka sabía que eso era mentira, nadie podría creerse eso. Después de unos 5 minutos, que parecieron una hora, Eiji rompió el silencio..

-Eres la prima de Fuji ? -Miró con desconfianza al castaño quien le sonreia. Tezuka aún tenía esperanzas- Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Nos hubieramos evitado todo el malentendido, por un segundo creí que tu eras Syusuke nya...-le dedicó una sonrisa (de gatito x3)- Hoi ya es tarde -dijo mirando el cielo- será mejor que vuelva a casa, tengo miles de cosas que hacer...

Al final, Fuji y Tezuka decidieron volver a casa tambien, acompañando a Eiji. Bueno, en realidad, solo Fuji accedió ya que Tezuka Kunimitsu meditaba sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.No creía razonableque Eiji se hubiera tragado el cuento de "soy su prima", por dios..

-"..Eiji..eres muy inocente "-se dijo mientras caminada con "Sakura" colgando de su brazo. De hecho, no se había percatado de esto, hasta ese momento. Y cada vez Fuji los acercaba más. Decidió soportarlo, pero se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Era tan molesto tenerlo aferrandose a él, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ya era suficiente, tenía que detenero ahora mismo.

- Eiji -dijo mirando al pelirrojo- espera aquí un momento.

Agarró por la muñeca a su acompañante y lo llevó a un callejón, un poco más lejos.

- Ne..Por qué me trajiste acá Kuni-chan?

- No me digas Kuni-chan. Te trajé porque quiero que te detengas, deja de acosarme.. entiende esto de una vez. Tú no me gust..-se detubo al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos para tratar de aliviar el dolor. Sintió una fuerte sacudida y se desmayó.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con dificultad ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Era todo blanco ¿Qué era esa cosa que le hablaba? Era..era Fuji. Se incorporó y sepercató de que estaba en un hospital. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? No podía recordarlo. Observó la expresión de Eiji y Fuji. Ambos se veían aliviados y nerviosos. 

- Que sucedió? -preguntó con voz dévil.

- Todo fue mi culpa Tezukaaaa...nya.! -miró hacia otro lado con una cara triste y culpable.

-Ya Eiji, tranquilo -Fuji trató de consolarlo- Fué solo un accidente, además el doctor dijo que no era grave y se recuperaría.

- Hum..Pueden decirme que fue lo que pasó? -replicó subiendo el tono de voz.

-O si..gomen..! -se disculpó e hizo una pausa, en la cual sus miradas se encontraron- Ne..Recuerdas que me querías hablar a solas y dejamos a Eiji solo? -respondió Fuji- Cuando nos fuimos, pateó una lata de bebida que te dió justo en la cabeza, por eso tienesun corteen la mitad de la frente.

-Por eso me llevaron al hospital..? -lo miró incrédulo

-No.. Eiji después de ver que te había golpeado, corrío hacía donde estabamos. Le dió un ataque de desesperación al ver que sangrabas y te sacudió por los hombros. Estabamos en un lugar bastante cerrado y terminaste golpeandote con la pared, por eso te trajimos (bueno, la verdad es que Fuji lo llevó sobre su espalda..xD , por lo que debería decir "traje"..n.n) al hospital inconciente.

Ahora Tezuka lo recordaba todo, vaya buen día que había sido. Primero, invita a salir a una chica que no conoce para terminar descubriendo que no era ella, sino él..Fuji Syusuke y después un niño-gato le dejó inconciente, si.. fue un sábado perfecto..

-Tezuka, antes de que te desmayaras, me ibas a decir algo.. Quieres que hablemos ahora? - Fuji lo miró con ojos preocupados. Por un instante, Tezuka no quería decirle, no queríadecirle cuanto destestaba que lo acosara y que se alejara de él, no quería decir todas esas palabras que lo harían sufrir.No quería verlo triste. ¿Por qué? Sintió algo tibio por dentro...su fría expresión se aflojó.Miró otra vez sus ojos ahora cerrados, recordando así, todo lo que había sucedido en él día y la ternura despareció instantaneamente. Se levantó y se llevó a Fuji al pasillo.

-Fuji.. -se miraron fijamente- lo que yo quería decirte antes... era que.. qurtú no me gustas, y jamás me gustarás -con cada palabra,aumnetaba el volúmen de su voz- Aléjate de mi, no intentes nunca otro plan de conquista, jamás.No vuelvas a perseguirme y/o acosarme, me vuelves loco.Lo siento, pero tu amor no es correspondido..-se alejó y en la mitad del camino se volteo- Nunca habrá algo entre nosotros..

En ese momento, Eiji salía de la habitación, buscaba a Tezuka. Al ver a Fuji se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Fuji, eres tú verdad..? -dijo tranquilo- no estés triste..

- Eiji, cuando amas a alguien, lo único que quieres es protegerlo,estar con él -dijo en un susurro, tan suave, que parecía que iba a quebrársele la voz- y duele mucho, cuando no puedes..

* * *

Ya..espero que les guste... Esta parte iba a ser más corta..PERO ME INSPIRE!...nada que hacer -.-'. Me confundí un poco, es muy dificil interpretar a Tezuka...

Gomen..me demoré mucho en este..pero esque esty corta de tiempo.. ó.ò y esta es un poco más triste que la otra..(al menos el final)

Ignoren porfavor mis faltas de ortografía y también mi manía de no poner los signos de exclamacion e interrogación

Ya..porfis dejen reviews...n.n

Misuzu-chan


	3. Chapter 3 Tercer año

Tercer año

Este es el tercer capitulo..!

Me disculpo si a alguien le molesto que dejara a Tezuka como el malo...pero igual, si yo estubiera en su lugar (pensando sobre todo en su personalidad), anexo a que sea con el lindo y preci-oso de Fuji Syusuke xD, hubiera actuado parecido a él..! -.-"

* * *

Era un día nublado y húmedo, todos sabían que llovería, apesar de la fecha. Desde aquélla vez, no lo había vuelto a mencionar, Eiji tampoco, aunque lo supiera todo. Pero, aún así, seguía amándolo...¿Qué podría hacer?. Fijó su vista en el cielo obscuro, después de las practicas. No importara lo mucho que pudiera dolerle, tendría que decircelo, de una forma seria. Está era la última oportunidad, su última oportunidad, antes de que la preparatoria los separara. 

Fuji Syusuke, observó a quien tenía en frente. Se hallaban juntos cerca de las canchas, pero, escondidos de todo el mundo. La misma expresión reflejaba su cara, siempre la misma. Lo miraba con ojos apagados, parecía no interesarle en lo más mínimo ¿O era producto de la falta de luz?

- Fuji ¿qué quieres decirme? -interrumpió el otro con ojos serenos.

- Tezuka...yo quiero de verdad decir lo que siento..-hizo una pausa para respirar- yo te amo..de verdad -esto no pareció sorprenderlo, ya se lo había dicho antes, dos veces. Lo único diferente esta vez, era que lo decía completamente concentrado, lo decía enserio. Tezuka lo sentía, sabía que era así. Pero, no se dejó intimidar, no como antes.

-Tezuka.. -hablaba con una voz suave pero firme- estoy diciendote lo que realmente siento... -el mayor seguía sin responder- De verdad, yo te amo...Todas las tonterías que he hecho, solo fueron por tí, no me vestí como mujer por gusto..

-...

-Tezuka..!

-Si te creo..-dijo de forma pausada- pero, no me gustas Fuji, de verdad..es la última vez que te lo diré..- en ese momento, la lluvia comenzó a caer, tratando de aliviar al joven de ojos azules, que reprimía las lágrimas. La lluvía lo mojada, estaba empapado, pero no importaba. Levantó la vista, pero él ya se había ido. Se encaminó a los vestidores, agradecido de que la lluvia ocultarala tristeza que no pudo contener, pero aún así no lo culpaba.

-Nya..Oishi..está lloviendo..! -exclamó Eiji- me voy a mojar... -empezó con uno de sus pucheros

-Tranquilo, yo traje un paragüas -abrió su paragüas color azul marino- deverías ver el informe del clima..

-Pero es aburrido...-se alejaron hablando de X cosas mientras Tezuka y Fuji quedaron solos. Kunimitsu quería llegar a su casa lo antes posible, tanto por la lluvia como por el joven que lo acompañaba. No lo detestaba, pero se sentía incómodo.

-Ne, Tezuka...-lo detubo un suave voz justo antes de marcharse- si quieres, podemos compartir mi paragüas...-una sonrisa apareción en busca de aprobación

-No gracias -se sentiría muy culpable si caminaba a su casa junto con la persona que acababa de rechazar- me voy en autobus..

- Bien..hasta mañana..

* * *

Tezuka caminaba arrepentido por la calle, la lluvia caía incesantemente sobre él. No había llegado a tiempo al autobus y lo habían dejado. Se quedó quince minutos a esperar, cuando una anciana le comentó que el próximo no pasaría hasta en dos horas más. Asi que se fue caminando. 

Se quedó pensando en Fuji...en cada paso, recordaba su cara trsite, las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos... y ese sentimiento de culpa que pesaba en su pecho. Lo hacía sentir como el malo de la película..¿Que podía hacer si no estaba interesado en él? Nada, no era su culpa, pero, sentía que lo había herido con una mentira..

Caminaba distraido, no se fijaba en donde pisaba. Finalmente, se tropezó con quien-sabe-que, cayendo sus anteojos al suelo. Maldiciendo, los busco entre los charcos. Los encontró, apesar de todo, se los puso sobre sus ojos y para su sorpresa, seguía sin ver bien. Tanteó los cristales, hechos pedazos por el golpe. Se levantó y caminó hacía cualquier lugar, chocando con la gente apurada, que corría a refugiarse en sus hogares.

Exausto, más por la desesperación que por caminar, Se apoyó en lo que parecía una casa. Palpó para buscar el timbre y llamo a la puerta. No le importaba quien fuera, necesitaba ayuda. Escuhó unos pasos venir.

-Tezuka..? -Fuji Syusuke observaba a su Buchou todo empapado y con cara sorprendida..quien diría que llegaría a la casa de Syusuke.

* * *

Tezuka se encontraba sentado en la sala de los Fuji, esperando solo a que Syusuke regresara. Se había ofrecido a ir al oculista para que repararan sus anteojos. Escuchó abrirse la puerta.. 

-Tezuka..ya volví -anunció. Llegó junto a él y le puso los lentes -listo, ahora ves mejor

-Gracias Fuji..-dijo rápidamente con intención de irse de allí, se sentía terriblemente incómodo, otra vez- te pagaré el gasto de los anteojos mañana..-se levanto y se acercó a la salida.

-No te vallas aún..por favor..quédate a cenar..-lo miró expentante- estoy solo y preparé damasiada comida..-le dirigió una sonrisa que incrementó su sentimiento de culpa.

-Hum..está bien.

Ya en la mesa, le sirvió un plato de sopa. Aunque la mirara por toda su vida, no podría adivinar lo que Fuji le había puesto.

Estaba inseguro, no sabía si debía probarla, tomando en cuenta los gustos del tensai y que el color era parecido al jugo de vegetale de Inui.-"No puede ser peor que **eso**" (se refiere al jugo de Inui)-se dijo. Decidió probarla, no sabía mal, asi que sigió comiendo, sin miedo. Así, descubrió otra de las cualidades de Syusuke.

La comida transcurrió silenciosamente. La lluvía seguía y parecía no tener intención de detenerse. Finalmente, Tezuka terminó su ración y se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a irse.

-Gracias por la cena, adios Fuji -se alejó, en dirección opuesta.

-Tezuka, espera.. -se acercó a él- quiero preguntarte algo. Es qu.. -fue interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono- espera un minuto..

Kunimitsu no tuvo más remedio que esperarlo. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala. Quería irse a su casa, pronto. Le dolía la cabeza. Solo escuchaba palabras sin sentido de la conversación de Fuji, empezaba a marearse.

* * *

Fuji colgó auricular. Lo había llamado su hermana, no iba a ir a casa esa noche.. 

-"Otra vez me quedaré solo.. "-pensó con amargura.

Fué a la sala, donde Tezuka lo esperaba

-Tezuka, lo que quería preguntarte era que.. -paró en seco- Tezuka..! Tezuka..despierta..! -su buchou se hallaba recostado en el sillón sin moverse. Se acercó a el, se encontraba inconciente.

* * *

Se despertó confundido y con una cosa que lo miraba a su lado. 

-Tezuka, que bueno que despiertas...-le miraba con su sonrisa habitual- te desmyaste por la fiebre..

Recordó todo de golpe, se incorporó. Su cuerpo le pesaba, la cabeza le ardía y en su espalda sintió un escalofrío que le hizo estremecer.

-No, recuestate, estás enefrmo -como si no lo supiera. Lo obligó a acostarse con un suave empujón, en lo que parecía la cama de Fuji

-Fuji.. -intentó salir de allí, pero el resfriado no lo dejaba- tengo que ir a casa, mis padres se preocuparán..

-No..ya los llamé.. -eso se anticipaba a todo- vas a quedarte...aquí..

-"Esto no puede ser..." -¿Acaso no podría pasar algo peor? Observó a Fuji acercarse a su armario para sacar de allí su pijama. Empezó a cambiarse, allí mismo, descaradamente.- "¿Por qué se cambia aquí, caso no hay otro lugar..? Pero no hay ningún problema, verdad?..es hombre, yo también. Todo lo que **él** tenga también lo tengo yo..por lo cual no habría problema, verdad?.."

Tezuka hacía gestos nerviosos y Fuji no se perdía detalle. No por nada había apoyado su espejo de cuerpo entero en la puerta de su hermario mientras su presa dormía.. (muajaja). Al fin terminado el suplicio, Tezuka volvió a mostrar su típica expresión de seriedad. El menor se acercó y se acomodó a su lado.

-¿..No tienes otro lugar dónde dormir..?

-Hmn...no -dijo ignorando completamente el regalo de cumpleaños de Eiji. Tezuka no dijo nada más y se recostó. Fuji lo miró unos segundos, apagó la luz y lo imitó.

"Perdóname Eiji, pero es por una buena causa.." Sabía que estaba allí contra su voluntad, pero la oportunidad era tentadora. Se acomodaron espalda contra espalda, Syusuke sentía el calor de su buchou, estaba muy a gusto. Su cama esra bastante pequeña, a duras penas cabian ambos en ella."Gracias por no comprarme esa cama de dos plazas que quería, Okaa-san.."

* * *

Algo lo había despertado. No quería abrir sus párpados, le pesaban. Aún era de noche y lloviznaba. Se escuchaba una respiración a su lado, Fuji se movía constantemente y no le dejaba dormir. Aunque estaba medio dormido, logró observar a Syusuke sentado con sus manos a los lados y su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Un rayo iluminó la estancia y la cara del menor. Una cara trsite, bañada en lagrimas. 

-Fuji que... -se incorporó austando al tensai, cerró sus ojos rapidamente y volvió a su expresión acustumbrada.

-Tezuka, pensé que domías..

-Porque llorabas..

-Ah si, eso... No te preocupes, estoy bien.. pasará en un rato.. -con la manga se seco las lagrimas.

-No cambies el tema..

- Etto..supongo que es la oscuridad, la melancolía que produce y talvez -suspiró cabizbajo- talvez la soledad, supongo..

El silencio invadió la habitacion, solo se oía el acompasado golpe de las gotas de lluvia contra la casa. El sentimiento de culpabilidad había vuelto otra vez, pero mas intensamente; respiraba con dificultad (no se asusten no lo voy a matar)

-Fuji -el nombrado levantó la vista- ¿Qué cosa querías preguntarme hace un rato?

- Ne..tu sabes lo que siento por ti.. te lo he dicho varias veces... -suspiró otra vez- Sabes Tezuka, cuando te veo recuerdo el chaleco que tejí para tí..¿lo recuerdas? Creo que no te agradó mi regalo, nunca te vi usarlo..

-" ¿Eso era un chaleco...?" -la culpa lo asfixiaba; recordó que lo había utilizado como mantel en su mesita de noche.

- No quedó muy bien, de todas formas no sabía tejer.. -se rió suavemente y miro un punto indefinido del techo.

-Fuji, otra vez te desvias del tema... -por alguna razon, le recordo al tipo de Fudomine que habla solo (ya saben Ibu Shinji)- ¿Cómo quieres que responda si no preguntas?

- Tezuka... -sujeto su mano entre las propias- yo quiero saber que es lo que sientes por mí... ¿Acaso me odias, me aprecias¿Qué soy para tí..un amigo, un conocido? -sus ojos zafiros brillaban expectantes.

- Fuji... -se acercó, estaban a escasos centímetros. Fuji trataba de contenerse, lo que más desaeba estaba ahí frente a él. Sus labios lo enloquecían, lo hipotizaban. Sus latidos se aceleraron, ya no podía controlarse a si mismo. Rodeóa Tezuka con los brazos y rozó sus labios, para luego besarlo suavemente.

Intentó alejarse, pero su acompañante se lo impidió. Lo acercó para profundizar el beso. Su lengua inspeccionaba cada rincón de la boca de Fuji, quien se dejó llevar. No podía pensar, lo único que importaba en ese momento,eran ellos. Se separaron, por el simple hecho de que necesitaban respirar. Syusuke observó sorprendido a su buchou, miles de preguntas se le formularon ensu cabeza.

-Tezuka...¿qué fue eso?

-Fuji yo..

-¿No se suponía que no sentías nada por mí? Luego llegas y me besas ¿Que esta sucediendo?

Él se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Qué sentía en realidad? Cuando sus labios se tocaron no pudo contenerse. Todo indicaba que le gustaba Fuji ¿Por qué esconderlo, por qué negarlo? Estaba totalmente seguro, hasta hacia unos segundos, de lo que sentía. Trató de analizarse, todo lo que habían vivido. Desde que conocía a Fuji Syusuke sentía un temor hacia este. Creyó todo el tiempo que el tensai lo producía. Al parecer se equivocaba. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza (la voz de la razón, de la sensatez o la conciencia, elijan) le dijo:"Tal vez, no le tenía miedo a él; tenía miedo de mostrarle como soy...y que tal vez me rechazara..." (más claro imposible)

-Fuji yo... -decirle lo que la conciencia le había dicho era todo por el todo. Mostraría su lado débil, si Fuji no lo aceptaba... - yo tenía..miedo. -dijo al fin. Syusuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Tezuka continuó- Miedo de que tal vez, si yo aceptaba que yo te gustaba...podría mostrar mi otro lado..talvez tú no.. -hubo una pausa- ...yo quería esconder como soy y lo que siento...tal vez para no quedar lastimado..

Fuji obrió sus ojos sorprendidos (no tengo para que decir lo lindos que eran, es algo que todos saben..Ahhh esos ojos azules.. º ¬ º ) Se sentía un poco identificado. Tezuka al final si sentía algo por él... no podía estar más feliz, en ese instante su mundo era perfecto. Quería saltar de alegría, pero optó por apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del buchou.

-Ne, Tezuka, me gusta tu "otro lado" -dijo mientras se acomodaba

-No te burles -sus mejillas se ruborizaron

-No lo hago -se acercó y beso su mejilla- buenas noches..

-Buenas noches..

Hubieron más besos, pero la idea es que finalmente se durmieron, aunque ya empezaba a clarear por entre las nubes grises.

* * *

Tezuka ya se preparaba para irse, eran como las doce. Habían dormido juntitos todo ese tiempo, o talvez finjiendoque dormíanpara estar juntos más tiempo. Pero Tezuka debía volver a su hogar. La lluvia había hecho de Tokio una piscina y no había escuela, sus padres estaban angustiados al saber que su querido y único hijo se había desmayado. 

-¿Ya te vas? -Kunimitsu estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Se quedaron bastante rato mirándose. No querían separarse, se notaba en la mirada de ambos.

-"Pensándolo bien, no quiero irme" -pensó profundamente el buchou de Seigaku. Sonrió y dijo finalmente- Tal vez, me quede hoy también..

Fuji, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, haciendolo caer. Yumiko, observó la escena desde la cocina. Ya sabía todo lo que pasaba, desde que llegó a casa y los vió dormir abrazados, obviamente sacó una foto.

-Tezuka-kun -dijo Yumiko al lado del teléfono- ¿no quieres avisarle a tus padres que te quedarás?

Se levantó con Fuji colgandos de su cuello. Sugetó el auricular y marcó el número de su casa.

-_Mochi mochi, llama a la casa de la familia Tezuka...-_dijo una voz femenina

-Okaa-san...voy a--

-_Kunimitsu..¿Eres tú? Estás bien? No te sucedió nada?_..

-Estoy bien..pero me voy a pasar otra noche aquí... -podía sentir el aura de preocupacion de su madre desde el otro lado de la linea (se parece a la de Oishi)- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Te lo explicaré todo mañana...adios. -y colgó.

Fuji, felizmente, arrastro literalmente, a su amante a su habitación, donde permanecieron un laaaaaaargo tiempo.

* * *

- y por eso fue que Yuuta se enfermó y... 

-Fuji..

-¿Si Tezuka?

-¿Quieres ser mi...novio?

-Con una condición, si puedo llamarte Kuni-chan...

-Fuji, respónde si o no..

-Si, si quiero...

Pasaron uno minutos. Se olló el ruido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse y cerrarse. Si se preguntara que hicieron durante todo ese tiempo, no es lo que piensan (por ahora almenos)... Bueno la verdad conversaron mucho tiempo y vieron unas películas, Yumiko les llevó helado y galletas. Ya eran como las siete pm.

-Tezuka ¿Puedo llamarte Kuni-chan...?

-No...

-Por favor..

-No...

- Si no aceptas por las buenas será por las malas...

Se acercó a Tezuka y lo obligó a acostarse sobre su cama. Se apoyó en él y lo besó con pasión. Su mano se acercó a la camisa de Tezuka y fue abriendo los botones uno por uno, quedando su torso descubierto. Con su mano libre tocó cada lugar, quería sentirlo. Esa piel tan suave lo volvía loco. Su boca descendió y mordióel cuello.Se separó de él un segundo. Quería disfrutar la escena, mirarlo... Si antes su mondo era perfecto, no era nada comparado con este. Quería ver el lado débil del pilar de Seigaku.

Tezuka lo observo unos momentos, conteniendose. Quería poseerlo, que fuera suyo.Lo sujeto por el brazo, cambiando de posición. Se deshizo de sus ropas. Lamió su pecho, provocando leves gemidos. Su piel era tan pálida y su imagen, frágil. Con una manoacariciaba su cabello. Sus ojos azules y brillantes, lo atrapaban. Misteriosos se mostraban exclusivamente a él.

Fuji estaba totalmente excitado. LLegó el momento en que los pantalones de Tezuka comenzaban a estorbar. Lentamente, lo fue abriendo.

-¡ANIKI! NECESITO TU Ayuda para u-na t...-Yuuta había entrado en le habitación, para variar, sin tocar la puerta. Le subió el color a la cara, le ardía.Su hermano se encontraba en una posición muuuuy comprometedora. BLAM (waa efectos de sonido..wuuu! xD) Dió un portazo-NEE-SAN!ANIKI ME DEJÓ TRAUMADO DE POR VIDAAAAA...! -se le escuchógemirdel otro lado de la puerta.

Tezuka fue el primero en reaccionar. Se acomodó los lentes y se subió el cierre.

-Creo que no lo haremos hoy... -dijo acostándose a su lado.

-La próxima vez te llevaré a un hotel -sonrió cínicamente- puede ser donde llevé a Eiji la semana pasada..

- ¿QUÉ TÚ QUE ?

-Es mentira... -se rió para si

-Buenas noches... -dijo furioso y ofendido.

-Pero aún es temprano.. -reclamó

-Dije buenas noches... -sentenció y se cubrió con las sábanas

* * *

Ya al día siguiente, fueron juntos a la escuela, no se habáin dicho palabra. Se acercaron a la entrada. Pronto se tendrían que separar. Fueron a la práctica de la mañana, nadie sospechaba nada.

El entrenamiendo se dió por terminado mucho antes de lo que esperaban. Caminaron por el pasillo, llegando al aula de Fuji. El sonido de la campana dió el aviso a todos lo estudiantes de que debian ir a sus salones.

-Fuji nos vemos luego... -se miraron fijamente. Los pasillos ahora yacían desiertos. Una suave brisa rozó el cabello del mayor quien estornudo. Aprovechando que estaba desprevenido, Fuji se acercó y lo beso.

-No deberías besarme, te vas a contagiar..

-No te preocupes...-antes de internarse al salón se detuvo- nos vemos después..

**Al día siguiente...**

El molesto timbre del celular sobresaltó a Tezuka en la mañana, antes del entrenamiento.

-Mochi mochi, habla Tezuka

_-Hola Tezuka _-la voz era de Fuji, pero se oía ronca y seca.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Me resfrié... -Tezuka no selo creía ¿Le dijo o no que iba contagiarse?- Por favor, dile a Eiji que voy a estar bien -contunuó el enfermo desobediente-y también dile a Oishi que no se preosupe. Ah, también dilea Inui que tendré que probar su nuevojugo otro día...-dió una pausa para respirar- y ¿Tezuka?

-Mmm?

-Yuuta y Yumiko no estarán en casa así que ¿Me vienes a cuidar después de clases?

-Encantado.. -colgó y se alejó a las canchas. Tenía un día largo por delante, aún así no pudo repreimir una sonrisa.Esperaba con ansias que llegara la tarde.. 3

* * *

Waa...al fin termine. Me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba, mucho. Ojalá no se hayan aburrido mucho..n.nU

Gracias por todos los reviews que dejaron ypor los que dejarán (espero..n..n')

Ojalá les guste y como siempre digo..

dejen sus reviews..n.n

Bye...!


End file.
